C'est comme ça que ça s'est réellement passé !
by Peeves2005
Summary: Le moment où Dumbledore amène Harry à Privet Drive alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un tout petit bébé... revu et corrigé par mes soins...


**Désolé de vous infliger ce texte, ça fait 1 an et demi que je l'ai écrit et maintenant j'ai un peu honte ... **

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L'ARRIVEE A PRIVET DRIVE

La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt trois heures sur Privet Drive. Un vieil homme, affublé d'une ridicule robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles et de lunes aux reflets d'or s'avançait dans la rue d'un pas assuré.

PLAAAAAFFFF !

- Putain de Moldus avec leurs bouche d'égouts de merde ! tonna le vieux sorcier.

Excédé, le vieillard se releva et regarda avec dégoût l'ignoble tâche brune sur sa robe qu'il venait de se faire en tombant. Il gratta ladite tâche et porta son doigt à son nez. Soudainement il se retourna et vomit son dîner dans le caniveau.

- Quelle bande de bâtards ces Moldus ! Il ne peuvent pas aller chier au même endroit que tout le monde ? vociféra-t-il.

D'une humeur plus que massacrante, il ignora la souillure et sortit un petit objet bizarre. Comme pour un briquet, il appuya sur un petit bouton, et comme par magie la lumière du lampadaire lui faisant face se dirigea droit dans le petit appareil. Il s'attaqua à la seconde, mais pendant que le flux de lumière venait dans sa direction, il fut prit par une terrible démangeaison au niveau de son entre-jambe. Alors qu'il se grattait furieusement, il remit le mystérieux objet dans sa poche. Terrible erreur !! Puisque le flux de lumière voulut passer à travers l'étoffe de la robe, l'enflammant au passage. Il hurla comme un beau diable et courut dans toute la rue, brûlant comme une torche. Il sauta dans le petit ruisseau pour calmer l'incendie. Epuisé par sa course folle, et trempé jusqu'aux os par dessus le marché, il s'assit et s'adossa contre un petit muret.

Pendant qu'il tentait d'essorer sa robe par tous les moyens possibles, une vieille femme promenait son chien. Arrivée devant le vieil homme, elle se pencha vers lui.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous … dit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en acceptant le petit morceau de papier.  
- Un peu d'argent pour manger ! dit-elle avec un regard débordant de pitié.

« Espèce de conasse ménopausée ! » pensa-t-il.

La vieille femme s'éloigna avec son teckel. Le vieil homme vexé jusqu'à la moelle se leva et ressortit le briquet magique. Il appuya à nouveau dessus mais aucun n'effet, juste un grésillement et des étincelles sortirent de l'objet en lui brûlant les doigts.

- Fils de p…, ça fait mal, MERDE !! hurla-t-il.

Il lança alors l'objet au hasard. Un petit chat perché sur une boîte à lettres reçut l'objet en pleine tête. Tombant au sol, il lâcha un hurlement déchirant. Furieux, trempé, les doigt douloureux, il se dirigea devant le jardin du numéro quatre de la rue.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il reçu un violent choc au niveau du crâne.

AÏÏÏÏÏE !!!!

Le projectile traînait maintenant sur le sol, il fut stupéfait de reconnaître le petit briquet. De plus en plus furieux, il se retourna pour confondre son agresseur.

- Nan mais ça ne va pas la tête !! hurla-t-il.  
- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Vieux con ! pesta McGonagall.  
- Cette bosse vous va à ravir ma chère Minerva ! dit-il en riant comme un dégénéré.   
- Joli caleçon rose ! reprit McGonagall et regardant le sous-vêtement du vieil homme à travers le trou provoqué par la combustion de sa robe.

Cette dernière remarque calma les ardeurs incendiaires du vieux sorcier.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est raisonnable de le laisser chez des Moldus ? A qui voulez-vous le confier exactement ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Chez ces cons ! Là, ceux-là au quatre ! dit-il en montrant la bâtisse du doigt.  
- Quuuuooooii ? reprit-elle, désabusée. Ce sont les pires Moldus qui soit ! Le petit garçon n'a même pas un an qu'il pèse déjà quatorze kilos ! Où est l'enfant ?  
- Je demandé à Hagrid de nous le ramener ! affirma Dumbledore.  
- Quuuuooooiii ? T'as confié un enfant à ce gros sac brutal et maladroit ? T'as pété un câble ou quoi ? reprit McGonagall, stupéfaite.  
- Je lui confirait ma propre vie ! modéra-t-il.  
- Ben moi pas, jamais ! poursuivit-elle.

Tout à coup, fendant l'air, Hagrid se posa sur le trottoir avec une moto dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant tomber son colis sur le sol, face contre terre !

- Ouiiiinnnnnn ouin ouiiinnn ouuuinn !! (Putain de gros con de merdre, tu peux pas faire attention ! Traduction de l'auteur)  
- Hagrid ! Tu peux pas faire attention deux secondes ? vociféra McGonagall.  
- Ce n'est rien, il saigne juste un peu à la tête ! confia Dumbledore en épongeant le front du bambin.  
- Ouiiinn oooouin ouin ouinouin ! (Juste un peu ??? Je suis défiguré ouais !! Mérite un coup de boule ce balourd ! Traduction de l'auteur)  
- Il n'en gardera qu'un petite cicatrice sur le front ! reprit Dumbledore. Elle est rigolote en plus, elle est en forme d'éclair, ça a un certain charme je trouve.  
- Ouiin ouinnnn ouinn ouiinn ! (En plus d'être con et moche, t'es PD ! Traduction de l'auteur).

Le vieil homme s'approcha sur paillasson et y déposa le bébé. Il lui posa une enveloppe sur le ventre à l'attention de Mr et Mrs Dursley.

- Est-ce bien prudent ? Albus ! demanda McGonagall. Tout le monde chez nous connaîtra son nom, il deviendra célèbre !  
- Ouiiinnn ouinnn ouin ! (Célèbre ? Chouette j'vais me taper de la minette !! Traduction de l'auteur).  
- C'est pour cela qu'il sera mieux ici Minerva ! assura Dumbledore. Bonne chance … Harry Potter !


End file.
